Love Me Right
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Pairing Shelby/Santana. Santana realises her feelings for Shelby whereas Shelby has had feelings for Santana for a while. This is a story of admitting feelings, coming together and whether or not they can pursue a relationship. Rated M.
1. Caught in the middle

**Hi all! I've decided to attempt my first Glee fic and yes it's a Shelby/Santana pairing, I love this pairing and there isn't many around so hopefully me writing this will get more writers to do the same. Hope I do it justice, enjoy. Rated M.**

**Love me right**

**Chapter 1 – Caught in the middle**

It was Monday at William McKinley High school and Santana was walking to her locker with her best friend Brittany. She had really had enough today and was glad the school day was over and now it was choir practice and she was a little more excited than normal that she was going to choir practice The Troubletones with their coach Miss Shelby Corcoran. Santana was previously in Will Schuesters Glee club but since he had favoured the 'Model Pupil' Rachel and Blaine as the lead singers and it just wasn't something Santana was willing to let slip so herself, Brittany, Mercedes and Sugar. It was going well in the club Santana knew she had the best voice and she loved the limelight she got but there was something else which was exciting her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Santana and Brittany made their way to the choir room and were greeted by Mercedes and Sugar; Santana just waved her hand in the air and went to sit down. They were all waiting for Shelby Corcoran to appear and just when Santana sighed she could hear the echo's of Shelby's heels telling her she was here. Something happened in Santana's body hearing the teacher coming, butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating faster. Santana hadn't felt this way before and she knew instantly with these feelings what was going on what she couldn't put her finger on was the very fact that she had a very big crush on her sub teacher Miss Corcoran. Of course that was it Santana chuckled to herself that it took her so long to figure it out, of course Shelby was an attractive woman, her long brown hair and hazel eyes that you could get lost in.

Santana started thinking to herself,

"_I can hear her coming, oh god how does she even make me feel this way? Maybe it's the tight pencil skirts she wears which show every curve in detail or the fact that she's my sub teacher? Or just the fact that she is goddamn HOT!" _

Santana let out a tiny moan and Brittany looked at her,

"Did you say something?" Brittany asked looking confused,

Santana could feel a slight blush coming did she really just moan out loud over thinking of Shelby? Just as Santana was about to reply Shelby walked in.

"Hey guys, glad to see you all here and I have an assignment for you all."

Santana had her eyes fixed on Shelby she couldn't seem to move her eyes it was like they were stuck, she took her eyes up Shelby's body taking in every detail on how beautiful she was she got to her chest and saw how perfect her breasts looked in her simple white blouse then she followed up to Shelby's face and she was caught. Shelby was looking straight at her with a slight smirk was that? Santana instantly blushed she had been caught admiring her teachers body and worst of all it was Rachel's biological Mother, not to mention being caught by Shelby personally it was just lucky no one else had noticed, Santana looked to the floor she didn't know where to look. Shelby continued,

"So I want you all to pick a personal favourite song of yours, perform it to the rest of the group and then write me up an essay on why you picked the song and why it is a personal favourite. "

There were a couple of groans from the group on having to do an essay but was later forgotten when the group were picking out their favourite songs to sing. Santana was sitting next the Brittany considering which song to sing, she had asked Brittany what she was singing and wasn't shocked when she said 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney Spears. Brittany had stood up to speak to Mercedes and Sugar leaving Santana sitting on her own, Santana was still in two minds on what song to pick when she felt a presence behind her and then a hand on her back her heart started beating fast again he knew who's hand that was. To prove her assumption correct it was Shelby smiling down at Santana, Shelby went and sat down next to Santana she had a killer smile and was showing Santana it which wasn't doing any favours for Santana. Shelby smirked at the younger woman,

"So picked a song yet San?" Shelby asked,

There was that smile again Santana thought in her head and then her eyes were transfixed on Shelby's lips, she looked in detail at the lips wondering what it was like to kiss them when Shelby spoke again.

"San is everything okay?" Shelby asked,

Santana snapped out of it and looked at Shelby and replied,

"I'm sorry Miss C I was miles away then." Santana said as she managed to stop her blush from reappearing and Shelby just looked at her with a seductive smile. Santana watched Shelby lean over to her ear and what she heard made her heart stop,

"I bet you was I watched you earlier checking me out right?" Shelby breathed in Santana's ear and Santana just gulped did she just hear that? Coming from her teacher was this real? Santana looked at Shelby to see if she was dreaming but Shelby was waiting for an answer so Santana just nodded weakly. Normally Santana would be in control of everything but there was something about Shelby Corcoran which made her weaken her strength.

Shelby walked away from Santana and sat at her piano but continued to stare at the Latina, she had always thought Santana was a very attractive woman sure she had a temper and was a bit overly confident but Shelby had began noticing the effects she had on Santana's confidence and it fascinated her. Shelby was Santana's coach and sub teacher I mean why was Shelby even flirting with Santana, Shelby kicked herself mentally.

"_What am I doing?" _ Shelby thought.

She couldn't flirt with Santana could she? It was so hard not too sure Shelby knew a while back that she had developed feelings for the girl but she was so much younger than herself and Shelby was old enough to be her Mother and a teacher-student relationship was so not cool. Shelby sighed to herself it was nearing the end of the singing session with her group.

"Right all your welcome to go now and I will see you on Thursday and we will go through your songs in more detail, see you all later."

There was a range of different byes coming Shelby's way and Mercedes left with Sugar first when Brittany walked over to Santana,

"Hey you ready San?" Brittany asked patiently for Santana who was giving her a lift home.

"Britt sorry but I forgot I need to stay and talk something over with Miss C." Santana said,

"Can you get a ride with Mercedes?" Santana added looking at her best friend, it wasn't something Santana felt proud off leaving her friend when she said she would give her a lift back home but ever since Shelby whispered in Santana's ear, the sexy side of Santana had come out and she wanted no needed Shelby right now and Santana was done with being weak around her. Brittany just smiled at Santana,

"That's cool I'll go catch up with her now and I'll see you tomorrow bye."

Santana waved her hand at Brittany then she slowly turned on her feet to look at Shelby. Shelby was facing the other way so her back was to Santana she was still going over why she flirted with Santana and all the reasons why it was bad. Santana sauntered over to Shelby and she put her hands on Shelby's shoulders then bent down to Shelby's ear, two can play at this game Santana thought,

"Yes I was checking you out, how could I not Miss C you're so sexy and I want my fingers inside of you right now; I want to hear you scream my name."

Shelby exhaled heavily and Santana smiled she could see the way Shelby had reacted but the next step upset Santana. Shelby stood up and looked at Santana before fleeing the room. Shelby ran to her car and practically jumped inside; her hands were shaking as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What am I doing!?" Shelby shouted to herself as she drove off leaving Santana running out of the school to find her.

Santana stood watching Shelby drive away she cursed under her breath,

"Did she or did she not come on to me?" Santana muttered to herself, she groaned and went to her car it hurt Santana that Shelby had rejected her but that wasn't going to stop her and now she knew Shelby wanted the same Santana was going to get her woman.

Shelby had arrived outside of her apartment she felt like crying thinking about what had happened, how she had rejected Santana when she wanted her so badly but then she would be jeopardising her career at William Mckinley. What was she going to do? Shelby was caught in the middle and she didn't know what to do.

**So there's chapter 1, I hope you all liked it it's pretty new to me Glee fics let me know what you think and whether I should carry on with it!**


	2. I want you

**Chapter 2 is up and ready, thank you for the follows and favourites and review. Really hope your liking this story let me know! I wanted not to go straight in on the rated M parts of this story I wanted it to be as real as possible if I can so enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – I want you**

Santana was lay on her bed on her back looking up at her phone, she had pulled up Shelby Corcoran's number and stared at it. She had her number because of being in Troubletones and she was so glad that she had joined that club right now, she needed to text Shelby it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do but Santana was aching for her. This was a distant feeling for Santana she had always been the girl to string others along, to have them follow her or ache after her and she loved it but now it was the other way around and she had to admit it wasn't becoming a favourite feeling of hers. She decided to text Shelby,

_Hi Shelby it's Santana I just wanted to know did I do something wrong? S x_

"Just play it cool to start with." Santana said to herself she didn't want to push Shelby further away.

Shelby was sitting in her apartment holding her adoptive child Beth in her arms, Beth had fallen asleep and Shelby smiled looking down at her sleeping child it had calmed her a bit since what had happened between her and Santana. It was practically Shelby's fault she did after all come on to Santana after seeing her check her out it was like she was a horny teenager all over again that was what Santana made her feel like and it was a dangerous feeling. Shelby was a professional after all some would call her perfect although she disagreed with that she was nothing but simply herself but how could she be professional when she had feelings for her student, granted she was only a sub but still it would be a teacher-student relationship. Shelby had stood up and gently put Beth down in bed and she went to make herself a coffee when her phone buzzed showing a text message had come through, her eyes went wide when she saw who it was off.

Santana.

Shelby had opened the message and read it,

_Hi Shelby it's Santana I just wanted to know did I do something wrong? S x_

Shelby sighed as she read the message a second time now she had Santana thinking she had done something wrong when in fact it was Shelby's fault for starting what she couldn't finish. She had to reply to Santana she could not have her thinking she had done something wrong,

_Hi Santana, You have done absolutely nothing wrong I really want you to understand that, what happened today really shouldn't have happened and it's my fault I started it. There are a number of reasons why this can't happen, I'm sorry. Shelby._

It was hurting Shelby writing this text to Santana it was basically telling her to find someone else to lust over but there was no other way they couldn't pursue this relationship even if Shelby did have feelings for Santana, Shelby hovered over the send button for what seemed like hours and she finally sent it with a few tears welling up in her eyes.

Back at Santana's she was waiting patiently for a text back and she got it she instantly opened it up and read it, Shelby was rejecting her again.

"Nuh uh, no one makes me feel like this and gets away with it." Santana muttered to herself so she replied to Shelby,

_I'm not going away that easy, I need to speak to you well we need to speak about this face to face fancy meeting up now? I can come by your house or something. S x_

Shelby had received Santana's text and she was in two minds, ignore the text and go to bed or invite Santana over…in the end her heart won out she had texted Santana her address and was now waiting for Santana to arrive, it probably wasn't the smartest move Shelby had ever come up with but she did agree with Santana they did need to talk about what was going on between them but she made a promise to herself no funny business. Shelby was getting more and more nervous waiting for Santana, she shouldn't be nervous but having feelings for a girl half your age was a terrifying but exciting feeling, Shelby was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at door and her nerves went sky high as she opened the door.

"Miss Corcoran." Santana address Shelby with one of her most sweetest genuine smiles and it made Shelby weak at the knees without saying anything she welcomed Santana inside,

"_This is going to be harder than I thought." _Shelby thought to herself,

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Shelby asked Santana who already sat herself down on the couch after eyeing up Shelby's apartment, Santana shook her head and motioned for Shelby to come and sit down next to her, instead Shelby chose the single chair opposite and this made Santana smirk slightly she had a feeling it would probably be hard for Shelby to sit next to her. It was an awkward silence for about ten minutes neither knowing what to say or how to approach what they needed to say. Santana finally broke the silence,

"Look Miss C –"

"Please call me Shelby."

"Right Shelby, I needed to come over here tonight to see you after what happened today I can't lie and say that I'm not confused I am, you came onto me and now your practically rejecting me which by the way nobody does that."

Shelby smirked at Santana's cockiness something she loved about the Latina and Santana continued,

"I'm done with lying or trying to cover up my feelings, yes I was checking you out earlier and why not, you are the hottest, most attractive woman I've ever seen. These feelings for me are new, I guess I've had them for a while but I've only just realised what they were. I want you Shelby no I need you, you have no idea how you make me feel inside like no one else has ever made me feel this way before. "

Shelby was listening to every word Santana was saying and it did bring tears to her eyes listening to how she felt, she knew Santana wasn't like this normally and she also knew how genuine she was being, it struck at her and there was a pause and Santana was waiting for Shelby to speak.

"I..god this is so hard for me Santana, I shouldn't be feeling this it's wrong your my student and I'm old enough to be your Mother! In fact you're in the same year as my daughter."

"Shelby age is just a number and you're my sub teacher so really it doesn't even count besides that you are beyond beautiful, I don't know how to put in words how I feel about you."

Shelby was surprised to say the least, Santana Lopez speechless was a new one, Shelby needed to say a few things out loud if this was the night they were going to admit everything Shelby was going to make sure she wasn't going to hide anymore.

"Okay Santana you want to hear the truth I'll tell you, I've had feelings for you since a week or so after I first saw you, I knew how gorgeous you were, the way you walked. Then you joined The Trouble tones can you imagine how hard that was for me to keep myself under control with you around. I've been in denial about my feelings for you but when I saw you checking me out I just had to know if you felt the same so that's why I said what I said, I know you say age is just a number but I can see you getting bored of me and finding someone younger and prettier. I can't put myself through that pain Santana; I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Santana was in shock hearing Shelby say something like that; like Santana would get bored of Shelby and find someone else it was wrong in so many ways. Santana stood up and walked over Shelby and knelt down beside her she could see Shelby was trying to fight with her emotions so she lifted Shelby's chin up and stared directly into her eyes.

"You have to listen to me Shelby, I would never get bored of you or find someone else and yes I can tell you that, you are the most interesting person I know, you probably don't know this but you have me exactly where you want me, if you want me? Because I sure as hell know I want you Shelby Corcoran but as I've said do you want me?" Santana finished her speech and was waiting for Shelby's next move, a move she didn't expect.

Shelby divulged everything Santana had said and her heart was beating fast at having Santana this close to her and the only thing to keep replaying in her mind was Santana asking her if she wanted her, of course Shelby wanted Santana she didn't need to ask, Shelby hadn't felt like this in what seemed like forever and she deserved happiness right? To be with the one person she had been dreaming about being with and knew she had a life with. Shelby gave in and leaved forward towards the Latina's mouth what she did next was pure ecstasy for both woman. Shelby kissed Santana it was ever so slight but was felt by both parts, it felt like electricity was coursing through both woman the kiss was beyond amazing, when Shelby broke the kiss she had to control her breathing and Santana opened her eyes slowly.

"Wow!" Santana said and Shelby just hummed in agreement,

"If that's how I feel after I kiss you I can't wait to have you." Santana added and this made Shelby smirk.

"All in good time Santana I don't want to rush right into this." Shelby replied,

"Soo I guess that means that you want me?" Santana questioned and Shelby chuckled.

"Of course I want you."

And with that Shelby went in for another kiss and Santana added her tongue which caused Shelby to elicit a small moan and twinge was felt between Santana's thighs. Santana broke the kiss she had to in case she couldn't stop her next actions, Shelby looked into Santana's lustful eyes and understood why she had stopped, it felt great for Shelby to have someone who wanted her who thought she was beautiful and the same went for Santana. It was getting pretty late and it was school tomorrow so Santana had to say goodbye to Shelby, she hated having to say goodbye but at least she would leave with a smile on her face knowing she was now officially with Shelby granted she couldn't tell anyone but no one needed to know as long as they were both happy that was all that mattered. Santana had promised Shelby that she would text her as soon as she got home so that Shelby knew she was safe and with that they shared another kiss and a hug then Santana left.

Shelby shut the door and leant against it with a huge grin on her face that had gone better than expected and to think she was going to end it before it had even begun. She started waltzing around her living room practically dancing because she was happy, Shelby stopped and laughed at her behaviour then she locked up, checked on Beth and took herself to bed waiting for a text of Santana. About 15 minutes later there was a buzzing from her phone and of course it was Santana. Shelby opened up the text and read it, she was glad she was home safe but the next line had made her eyes wide.

**So there's chapter 2 really hope you like it, leave a review! Will let me know whether it's doing good and if I should continue with the fic, all mistakes are mine I don't have a beta but if anyone wants to be mine PM me. Also what do you think of Shelby being the insecure one, I wanted to put that in there I mean I know Shelby is beautiful but I assume sometimes being an older woman and having a younger woman wanted to be with you can make you have insecure feelings? Maybe well thank you all for reading!**


	3. Wet

**Well I've not had many reviews but I will still carry on with this fic as there needs to be more of them so enjoy! All mistakes are mine. Dirty texting in this chpater not your thing don't read. Thanks.**

**Chapter 3 – Wet**

Shelby's heart had increased in pace reading the text from Santana,

_**I'm home and safe…do you have any idea how wet you have made me? S x**_

Shelby was glad she was alone right now if it wasn't for the fact her breathing had become heavy it was the blush which had appeared on her face. A sudden pool of wetness coated Shelby she couldn't believe how turned on she had become by one little text and she bit her lip wondering what she should reply back with. In the end she decided to play along with Santana, she so wanted to make her feel the same way she was feeling right now.

_**Hm why don't you tell me honey? Shelby xx**_

Santana was waiting for a text back off of Shelby she had a feeling her last text would rock the teacher and she wandered what her reply would be, her eyes popped out of her face when she read it.

"_My my Shelby Corcoran you dirty woman! If you want dirty talking I'll give it to you." _Santana thought to herself she tapped away at her phone,

_**I've had to get rid of my panties I'm that wet…just kissing you I practically came, I need you so bad I want my tongue inside of you and my fingers, I would fuck you so hard and good baby, you would never forget. S xxx**_

"Oh my fucking god." Shelby's hand was shaking as she read Santana's text,

"Fuck Santana fuck fuck fuck." Shelby didn't know what else to say she was so turned on and she just wanted Santana here so they could make love all night but they needed to wait she didn't want to rush into things, if they were going to pursue this relationship which they are she wanted to do it right. Dirty texting to each other was fine though right…?

Shelby's fingers hovered above her phone she shouldn't have initiated this dirty texting it was beginning to become too much she yearned for Santana's touch there was no way she was backing down now though, Shelby Corcoran did not back down, she began texting a response.

Santana lay down on her bed with desire in her eyes she wondered what Shelby was doing right now after reading her text she had sent she was taking her time replying anyway. Santana's mind wandered off thinking dirty things when another text came through.

_**Oh my god Santana.**_

Santana looked at the text and smirked her plan had succeeded to make Shelby turned on she could tell, Santana had always been a sexual person and there was no harm in sending dirty texts but god did it turn her on so much she wanted Shelby right now but there was something about Shelby she respected she didn't want to jump in bed with her straight away she understood why Shelby wanted to wait. She wanted to carry on with this texting but kind of strayed away from being dirty it was becoming too much.

_**What are you doing anyway? S xx**_

Shelby was trying to control herself she must have read the last text Santana sent at least 5 times she was imagining what it would be like with Santana and it felt amazing. During her thoughts her hand had lowered down her stomach to where she needed release the most she placed her fingers through her wet folds and groaned no one had ever made her get and feel this way before and that's how she knew Santana was special. Shelby needed release so she did it herself, she moved slowly at first then her fingers moved faster until she reached her peak she shouted out Santana's name as she came.

"Fuck." She muttered to herself she glanced at her phone and saw that another text had come through she smirked writing the reply back.

_**Well apart from the fact that I just made myself cum screaming your name not much ;)…it's late now Santana not that I want to get rid of you but I do need sleep I will see you tomorrow at school I hope. Shelby xxxx**_

That was the end of the conversation although when Santana received the last text she moaned slightly to herself which caused her to become a little embarrassed but relieved that she was not around other people. She was so looking forward to school now unlike before. She was only looking forward to it now though for the simple fact of Shelby Corcoran, now they have admitted their feelings for each other to only thing which is going to be difficult is keeping her hands and thoughts to herself when they were around each other and tomorrow would test this Santana was sure of it.

The next morning Santana woke up in a cheerful mood maybe the only morning she had ever woke up happy she actually couldn't wait to get to school, first she took a early morning shower and then changed into her Cheerio's outfit. She managed to squeeze in some breakfast before she left to pick up her best friend Brittany then head to school.

Meanwhile at Shelby's apartment she was busy getting Beth ready for nursery and trying to get herself looking presentable for work, one of the Mckinleys English teachers was off sick today so she had to cover that lesson which she didn't mind and then it was the Trouble Tones practice after school and she smiled knowing who would be there. Shelby had Beth in one arm and her keys in the other she left her apartment and dropped Beth said her goodbyes and left for work, it was a pretty surreal feeling for Shelby to admit her feelings to Santana especially to a student but she did in fact feel so much alive again there was a sense of excitement she felt which she hadn't felt in quite a while. Shelby pulled up outside of the high school and prepared herself for the day.

Santana and Brittany walked through the school hallway together they came to their lockers and was greeted by the head cheerleader Quinn, the three girls were pretty much inseparable all in Cheerio's and also the Glee club well apart from Santana and Brittany who were part of the Trouble Tones now but Quinn stayed in Glee. Quinn eyed up Santana there was something different about the Latina she was happy…Santana was rarely happy and if she was she ever showed it all she showed was the bitchy side of her she had to keep her reputation up at this school.

"San what's up with you? You look happy, you're never happy." Quinn questioned,

Santana scowled at her the kind of scowl which made near enough everybody at William Mckinley high scared of her but Quinn overlooked this,

"Shut up tubbers." Santana shot back that was all she said and Quinn knew to drop it for now anyway. The first lesson Santana had was English she groaned she hated English in fact most lessons she hated the sooner she got out of this shitty high school the better. She made her way to her English class and sat down, she observed the other students around her all too scared to sit next to her and she smirked, she loved the power she had at this school. Everyone was waiting patiently for the teacher to come, Santana was tapping her pen on the desk thinking about what had happened between Shelby and herself she was lost in her own thoughts when the one and only Shelby Corcoran came strolling into the class.

"Hi guys my name is Miss Corcoran and I'll be your teacher for today, okay let's start with who's here and who's not."

Santana mentally shook her thoughts away as she stared directly at Shelby who looked up at Santana and smirked. Shelby had of course known that Santana would be in this lesson when she looked over the register before entering the classroom she herself was nervous but she thought it might be fun. Santana groaned inside her head when she witnessed the smirk Shelby give her.

"_Oh shoot me now!" _Santana thought to herself it didn't help that once again Shelby was wearing a tight black skirt showing off her toned legs and a simple white blouse but with a few buttons undone showing a bit more cleavage than normal. Santana wondered if that was for her. Then her mind wandered off again going back to that text Shelby sent about her cumming over Santana, she squirmed in her seat and she could feel a sudden coat of wetness between her legs. This lesson was becoming more and more distant to Santana all she could think of was this beautiful woman stood in front of her, how she longed the be with her which was so unusual if anyone knew Santana they knew she basically had sex with anyone and she didn't want love or other mushy crap like that just sex with no strings attached. But this time was different people didn't know the real Santana how she did dream of being in love and having a long term relationship and although she seduced Shelby like she had other people this was different completely different she wanted this, she wanted a relationship and she wanted it to last.

Class had ended and Santana didn't seem to notice, other students walked past her snickering but Santana was too lost in thoughts the class was empty well apart from Shelby and Santana. Santana looked up as Shelby walked towards her,

"Deep in thought?" Shelby asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know babe." Santana playfully replied,

Shelby shifted onto her other foot smiling as she caught on that Santana had called her babe.

"Soo." Shelby said nervously as Santana got up from her chair and stood in front of Shelby both breathing somewhat heavier,

"So." Santana mimicked as she leaned in to Shelby's ear,

"I really liked the last text you sent last night by the way; in fact I really liked it that much that I also made myself cum and fuck me was it good." Santana whispered.

Santana heard Shelby gulp and then take a deep shaky breath she smirked to herself god how she loved the effect she had on Shelby it really turned her on.

"San not here we can't." Shelby breathed out, Santana looked at her course she was a little disappointed but she also understood the riskiness of this situation they were in. She shrugged it off not before stopping at the door and saying,

"Your loss see you at choir practice...Shelby" Santana used her seductive tone when she said Shelby's name and then winked before exiting the room leaving a very turned on Shelby standing there smiling to herself wishing for the end of the school day.

**So really hope you liked it I've never done a Glee fic before so it might be a little rusty and to be honest I've not seen Glee in a while I have watched it of course! But I'd going to start Glee from the beginning soon so I'm hoping these characters are in shape anyway. R&R please.**


	4. Pookie

**Chapter 4 – Pookie**

It was nearing the end of the school day and Santana was getting happier by the minute this meant choir practice with Shelby. After their discussion in the classroom Santana really just wanted to spend time with her and even though it would be with other people she didn't mind for now as long as she was with Shelby. The bell started to ring signalling the end of school and Santana hurried off to her locker to collect her things then to choir practice. On the way she met up with Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes and they all made their way together. When they entered the room Shelby was leaning against the piano sporting a soft smile,

"Hi guys, ready to show me what songs you have chosen?" Shelby asked enthusiastically.

Brittany spoke first,

"Well I'll be doing I love rock and roll the Britney Spears version." Brittany innocently said,

"Why are you choosing that song Brittany, remember you have to write a small essay on why you have chosen it." Shelby replied.

Brittany screwed up her face whilst thinking then she grinned,

"Well it's obvious Miss C because Britney is the best singer…duh."

Everyone laughed at how sweet Brittany was including Santana, she loved Brittany as a friend sure they had been close at one point but Santana's heart just wasn't in there and she loved Brittany too much to hurt like that so they remained the best of friends. Shelby nodded and swiftly moved on the next person who was Mercedes, she had chosen Beyonce's I Was Here because of what the song represented and Shelby liked this and then she moved onto Sugar. Sugar was singing Tomorrow from the musical Annie as it had been a childhood favourite and last but not least Shelby asked Santana who just shrugged saying she hadn't picked a specific song yet but she had a few to choose from, Shelby was curious as to what these were but didn't pry just yet. Shelby was going to each student going through their notes and helping with the singing part she had yet to really say anything to Santana or even look at her the way she had looked at her before. It was getting a little frustrating for Santana one minute Shelby was all for her and the next like she didn't exist…little time was left and Shelby still hadn't spoken to Santana. It was the end of practice and before Shelby could turn around and talk to Santana she had left, Shelby sighed deeply she had took quick glances at Santana when she wasn't looking and she could see something was bothering the Latina and she wanted to wait till after practice to speak to her maybe she left it too late.

Santana was at home she stormed through the front door and went straight to her room sure she was acting like an immature child but why was it so hard to have feelings for another person! She just didn't understand why Shelby hadn't spoken to her at all. She groaned into her pillow, she hated that she was even getting like this. Her phone buzzed next to her it was from Shelby asking if she was okay so Santana texted back.

**Why did you ignore me today at practice? **

That's all she sent when she looked back at it she grimaced because it was shitty text and she was being childish she was about to send an apology when Shelby texted back.

**Ignore you? Santana there are others in the group despite what has happened between us I have other important things in my life other than you, that may sound harsh but it's true. I'm still getting my head around what's going on between us I don't know what to do, you make me feel things I've never felt before but I don't know if I can do this. Shelby. **

Santana could feel tears coming she tried to push them back but a single tear escaped she had just been the biggest bitch to Shelby and she was truly sorry she really did understand that she had other things in her life she was being stupid and she knew it. What was she going to do now she couldn't reply back to Shelby she had a feeling she would be ignored so she was going to do the next best thing she instantly knew what her song would be and she was going to make sure Shelby knew it was about their relationship.

The weekend had passed and no it did not consist of Santana spending time with Shelby in fact they had no communication at all it was Sunday night and Santana was still finishing up her song to perform tomorrow in front of Shelby and the rest of the group, she didn't want to admit it but she was nervous she couldn't carry on not talking to Shelby it was making her miserable. She laid her head down on her pillow and willed herself off to sleep ready for tomorrow.

At Shelby's she had just finished comforting Beth who had woke up crying when she made her way to her bedroom she sighed as she got under the covers this weekend had been terrible firstly getting that text from Santana and the one she had replied with after that she had heard nothing from Santana and Shelby wasn't going to apologise for something she said when she knew she was right. Tomorrow was going to be stressful seeing Santana, after saying she didn't know if she could do this meaning the relationship between them she knew they had talk and she didn't want to cause a scene at work when it wasn't needed. She willed herself to sleep but was still thinking about Santana as she slept.

Monday morning came far too quickly Santana woke up more nervous than ever but she was more than confident she was going to win Shelby back. Shelby had woken up even more tired than she was if that's possible. Both were nervous about seeing each other which they knew they would, god they wasn't even in a relationship yet and it was already hurting the two when they weren't speaking.

At school it was a relatively slow day, Santana had arrived in a horrible mood and was taking it out at almost everyone who crossed her and boy did they even regret going past the Latina. Shelby was covering a few lessons none with Santana in and it got to that point the end of the day when it was choir practice doing what they always did making their way to the room. Santana entered behind Brittany she didn't look at Shelby first she didn't know if she could without becoming emotional, and when Shelby spoke she couldn't help but look up at her and she was met with Shelby staring at her. Shelby could see that Santana was sad she could see through the bad ass portrayal and it hurt her inside she knew it was because they hadn't spoken over the weekend, she sent sympathetic eyes at Santana who just looked like she was looking straight through Shelby. Just as Shelby was about to continue Santana interrupted,

"If I may Miss C I have a song I want to share with the rest of group and you…" Santana pointed to Shelby and she became uncomfortable wondering what the song was going to be.

Everyone's eyes landing on Santana ready to hear what she was singing the beat kicked in and everyone knew instantly what it was including Shelby who just looked wide eyed at Santana she knew this song was meant for her well the two of them. Santana started singing.

"Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys girls I can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby"

Santana started dancing around the floor and around Shelby who was still stood wide eyed the rest of the group were cheering and clapping along, they had all stood up and started dancing with each other.

"Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby  
Or leave me"

Santana had finished the first verse as she continued to look at Shelby she seemed to relax a bit and she could see her tapping away, Santana just hoped this would work sure it was a risky song from the musical RENT and it did split the two characters up for a bit but this song just seemed apt for now. Sure people did look at Santana and Shelby had already said she was insecure thinking Santana would go off with a younger woman.

"A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby lets have fun  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby  
So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me"

Santana was now all over Shelby, dancing around her and making her dance with her to the others it just looked like Santana was being her normal flirty self but to Shelby and Santana they knew the truth behind this. Shelby started to smile how could not but then she looked mortified when Santana got on the floor singing the next bit. 

"No way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?"

Santana was riding her hand up Shelby's leg as she sang, Shelby blushed bright red and Santana smirked she looked back at the group and raised her eyebrows smiling and they laughed thinking it was all a game to Santana. She then turned back and spoke to Shelby in a playful mood.

"Kiss pookie?"

This was so on now, Shelby took her jacket off and she was applauded by the group and she carried on with the rest of the song needless to say Santana was a bit shocked she was just going to finish their but stood their speechless when Shelby joined in.

Shelby spoke at first.

"It won't work!"

Then she jumped into the song as she faced Santana,

"I look before I leap,

I love margins and discipline,

I make lists in my sleep baby

Never quit

I follow through

I hate mess but I love you."

Shelby just gave a knowing look to Santana at that last line and it caught Santana completely off guard.

"What to do with my impromptu baby?

So be wise cause this girl satisfies!"

Shelby placed a hand on Santana shoulder,

"You got a prize so don't compromise,

You're one lucky baby!"

Shelby really came alive then she turned to the rest of the group and walked over to them singing at the top of her voice,

"Take me for what I am."

Everyone cheered when Shelby came over, little did Santana know RENT was actually a favourite of Shelby's and she loved this song. She turned around and quirked an eyebrow up at Santana when she heard Santana.

"A control freak."

Shelby continued,

"Who I was meant to be."

Santana –

"A snob yet over attentive."

Shelby –

"and if you give a damn!"

Santana –

"A loveable droll geek."

Shelby –

"Take me baby or leave me!"

Santana shouted,

"Anal retentive."

They were both into this song more than they liked but they needed to finish it as they both started singing together.

"That's it!"

Shelby continued solo,

"The straw that breaks my back."

"I quit!" they sang together.

Shelby on her own again,

"Unless you take it back?"

They both looked a little frustrated knowing what this bit was about their little text argument then they both shouted the next line.

"WOMEN!"

Santana sang the next line,

"What is it about them?"

Then together,

"Can't live with or without them!"

"Take me for what I am."

Shelby stood in front of Santana blocking her voice out,

"Who I was meant to be."

But then Santana did exactly the same to Shelby,

"Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn." She emphasised the I part.

Shelby sang her last solo line,

"and if you give a damn then

Take me baby or leave me."

She held her hands up to Santana as she stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed as Santana leaned in to Shelby's ear and spoke seductively,

"Take me baby, take me or leave me." She winked at Shelby as she backed away then for the last time together they started walking around each other as they sang.

"Take me baby or leave me!"

They spoke the last part as they stared deep into each other's eyes,

"Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!"

Cheers were erupted from the group as Shelby looked at Santana with a smirk that felt amazing and it felt almost therapeutic which made Shelby laugh to herself, she smiled at Santana who returned the smile.

"That was amazing San!" Brittany chirped and Mercedes jumped in,

"And of course you Miss C."

They both turned to the group and bowed as they grinned saying thank you, the song had been a success well it seemed that way and now came the hard part for Santana talking, she hated talking about her feelings at the best of times she stayed behind as the group were dismissed.

She nervously walked around the room and then she spoke to Shelby,

"So can we talk?"

**Really hoped you liked the new update! Yes I put RENT's Take me or leave me…pretty ironic Idina Menzel playing Maureen in RENT and singing it as Shelby on here sorry guys I had to put it in! I don't own any characters or songs just do it for fun hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
